Words Left Unsaid
by warblingaway
Summary: When Kurt comes home floating on Cloud 9 after his first kiss with Blaine, Burt knows something is up. And, if his hunch is correct, it's that his little boy is in love. For Klaine Week: Missing Moments. COMPLETE.


**As some of you may know, I'm currently not allowed on Tumblr right at the moment. But it is Klaine week on there, and the theme for one of the days was Missing Moments.**

**And I wanted to contribute something, even if it isn't being posted on Tumblr.**

**So this is the missing moment I wanted to write. It takes place directly after their kiss in Original Songs, and...yeah. :)**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Kurt and Blaine didn't get much practicing done.<p>

Well, practicing of the singing variety, that is.

They completely blew off Warbler's rehearsal, Kurt deciding that he and Blaine had a lot of time to make up for. He gathered up the parts to Pavarotti's casket, shoved his bag into Blaine's hands, and all but dragged the boy up to Blaine's room.

So, yes, there wasn't much singing going on.

By the time Kurt left Dalton – after standing outside his car for about half an hour, clasping Blaine's hands and planting sweet, soft kisses to the boy's already swollen lips – it was already ten at night, meaning that he would _just _make it home in time for curfew.

Plugging his iPod in, Kurt put _Teenage Dream _on repeat, listening and humming and smiling the whole hour drive to his house. Once he pulled into the driveway, Kurt sat back and just smiled.

Because he had a _boyfriend._

And that boyfriend was _Blaine._

And Blaine had _kissed _him.

_Multiple times._

Kurt actually giggled as he grabbed his bag and his Dalton blazer – which he deemed too wrinkled to put back on – and all but skipped into the house. He didn't care that he was cutting it a little too close to his curfew and that his dad might have a problem with it. It didn't even occur to him that he might be waiting up for him, sitting in the living room, just watching the front door.

Which may be why he didn't even notice his dad sitting there, just flounced right past him and starting up the stairs to his room, humming and smiling, maybe even doing a little twirl before he hit the staircase.

He was halfway to his room before his father actually said something.

"Umm…Kurt?" He said, his voice sounding confused.

Kurt just grinned and turned around, clasping his blazer to his chest, his body bouncing a little. He inhaled deeply, feeling his cheeks redden a little when he realized that his blazer smelled so much like Blaine that he wasn't sure if it was just his wishful imagination or if he'd accidentally grabbed Blaine's blazer.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, knowing that his voice didn't sound the same. Hell, he didn't _feel _the same as he had that morning.

"Are you..okay?"

"I'm great," Kurt said, leaning against the wall a little and smiling even bigger. "I'm just _wonderful, _Dad. Everything is _perfect."_

Burt's eyes furrowed in confusion, but Kurt didn't notice. Well, he did, but he didn't register it as anything important. Mainly because the only important thing in his mind at the moment was the fact that Blaine was his and his lips were swollen because of Blaine and Blaine had said that he'd _moved _him and that he'd been _looking for him forever._

"Do you…want to tell me what's going on?" Burt asked again after a few moments, Kurt not realizing how much time had actually passed since he'd started his constant string of daydreaming.

"Nothing's going on," Kurt said, picking his bag back up and going down the stairs, plopping himself on the bottom step. He didn't know _why _his dad was in such a mood to chat – couldn't he see that all Kurt wanted to do was go up to his room and Skype Blaine until the odd hours of the morning?

Burt continued to look at Kurt quizzically, watching as Kurt started humming to himself again.

And that's when it hit him.

As he watched Kurt sitting there, his feet bouncing against the ground and the huge smile on his face, the way his eyes were kind of glazed over – he _knew._

His little boy was in love.

"So how's school?" He prompted.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed a little. He didn't want to _talk _about school. He didn't want to be _talking _at all. He just wanted to live in his memories of the past day and count down the hours until he could see Blaine again.

"Fine," Kurt replied, hoping that it would be enough to get his dad off of his back. He could just get up and walk back upstairs, but for some reason, he didn't.

"How're the Warblers?"

And _what _was with this inquisition? This was extremely out of character for his dad. He didn't ask questions unless Kurt was upset, and he _ever _ask about the Warblers.

"Good," Kurt said, adding after a moment, "I got a lead for Regionals."

Burt's eyebrows shot up, a smile forming across his face. "That's great, bud!" He said.

But he knew that wasn't why Kurt was on Cloud 9.

"Is it anything in particular?" He went on. "Like a solo, or just a verse in a song, or…"

Kurt could feel his cheeks reddening, the blush creeping up to his ears. "It's – uh – a duet," he murmured.

Burt grinned. He may not know all the specifics, but he knew the general gist of what he was about to be told now.

But he let it slide. He had one more question to ask, the one that would give him all the answers.

"And how's Blaine?"

Kurt felt his heart flutter at the sound of Blaine's name, his cheeks flushing even more, if that was possible.

"Umm..what?" He replied ever so eloquently.

"Blaine," Burt said, "I asked how Blaine was."

"Oh," Kurt muttered. "He's – uh – he's…"

Kurt didn't know how to respond. What he really wanted to say was 'Oh he's great. He's such an excellent kisser,' or 'He's my boyfriend. My _boyfriend. _Did you hear me? _Blaine is my boyfriend.'_

Kurt turned back to his dad, still with nothing to say. But the look on Burt's face was one of amusement, the smile on his face omniscient and his eyes mischievous.

"…What?" Kurt asked after a moment, the look his father was giving him starting to freak him out a little.

"Just waiting for you to respond to my question," Burt replied. "I asked you how your boyfriend was."

"Blaine is gr –" Kurt cut off, his eyes widening as he realized that he'd just fallen into his father's trap. "Um…I mean that…Blaine isn't…I…"

Burt laughed and stood up, walking over to where Kurt was sitting on the step and crouching down in front of him. "Gotchya," he smirked.

"How did you know?" Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Well," Burt started. "It may have been that you said something along of the lines of 'He's my boyfriend. Did you hear me? My boyfriend.'" Burt paused, gently prying Kurt's hands off of his face. "Or it may have been because I was young and in love once too," he whispered. "Twice, actually. Just not so young the second time."

Kurt laughed again before emitting another groan.

Burt settled himself down on the step next to Kurt, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

"So," he said after a few moments. "I know you want to talk about it."

And that's when Kurt knew why he'd stayed on the step, talking to his dad. He _had _wanted to tell Burt about it.

Kurt felt his cheeks flushing again, a small smile creeping onto his swollen lips. "Well," he said softly. "During an emergency Warblers' meeting today, Blaine said he wanted to sing a duet with me…"

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys want to rec this on tumblr or something, go right ahead :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


End file.
